O lobo,a lenda e a flor
by Danoninho
Summary: U.A.Fim do mundo,é tarde para se conseguir algo.Criaturas extraordinárias vão mudar o curso da história apenas com sua força de vontade.Mas muita gente vai estar no caminho,muita coisa vai acontecer e uma coisa é certa:Lendas se tornam reais.Vários paring


_**bebeDisclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e blá³**_

_**Ps¹:Huhuhu...ói eu aqui...agradeço a quem ler...**_

_**Ps²:Vai ter muuuuuito erro devido ao fato de eu estar escrevendo num laptop.**_

_**Ps³:Esse modelo não vendeu bem e...-sendo espancada pelos leitores-**_

**Começo do fim...**

_**xXxXxXx**_

_"Ao não saber que era impossível,ele foi lá e fez."_

_**xXxXxX**_

_BlackWolf POV-_

**-Dizem que todas as** histórias foram por homens ao lado de seus cães. Mas nunca contadas do coração de um,principalmente de um de verdade,um não domesticado.

-Um lobo-

-Eu poderia te contar muitas histórias mas acho que nenhuma delas seria tão interessante quanto a que me trouxe até aqui...a história do fim do mundo.

-Mas para te contar ela,talvez eu tenha que te contar a minha própria história...

**-Eu vim ao mundo **com um objetivo,como todos os seres vivos. Eu nasci num lugar que antigamente chamavam de florestas boreais e que naquele dia muitos a chamavam de floresta do desespero. Não era um lugar feio,era sombrio mas naquele dia em especial,minha mãe deitada na grama podia ouvir o vento,era óbvio que eu vinha com um destinado traçado mas não estava só. Mas o vento...

-Ele chamava o meu nome.

_BlackWolf POV off-_

-Oh ele é tão lindo Mikoto!

-Sim,Fugaku vai ficar tão orgulhoso...

-Como ele vai se chamar mãe?

-Ah Itachi que bom que está aqui...ele será o mais novo membro dessa alcatéia...

-Os pelos dele são tão negros...que belo...

**-Naquele lugar descampado,**a grama esmeralda e curta refletia a luz do sol,os canyons evitavam ver o resto do horizonte e o sol estava a pino. Uma grande alcatéia de lobos Era vista. Grandes canídeos,altos,robustos com aparências até cruéis. Alguns estavam deitados e outros tantos dividiam entre si a carcaça de um grande bisão que havia sido abatido ainda naquela manhã e arrastado para lá. Mas uma pequena aglomeração se devia a que uma grande loba,de pelos negro-esbranquiçados estava deitada na grama,observando um pequeno filhote recém nascido,que ainda de olhos fechados estava deitado na grama,respirando. Um outro lobo mas de pelos bastante compridos e negros com olhos estranhamente vermelhos observava-os,era um lobo de feições jovens mas que aparentava ser um veterano de guerras. A mãe loba deu uma fungada no cangote do lobinho que abriu os olhos,encarando-a.-

-Bem vindo a esse mundo,Sasuke.

_BlackWolf POV-_

_**-E de filhote eu cresci,**__livre como o vento talvez nada pudesse me deter,talvez._

_**-Voar? **__As vezes eu pensei que podia...queria voar,como aquela águia que está sempre me observando. Talvez,muito talvez se eu voasse eu poderia encontrar o tão sonhado paraíso e assim salvaria-os...não,eles não durariam para sempre mas como eu queria...claro,eu era jovem...e quem diria,que fui tragado para a realidade daquele modo.-_

_**-Uma noite,**__os duas-pernas descobriram onde nós estávamos. Com o fim do mundo para eles e aquela lenda,lobos sempre os mais procurados e eles pensavam que nós havíamos desaparecido. E então,meu pai numa vã tentativa de nos proteger fora morto e muitos outros de nós capturados restando apenas eu,meu irmão e uns poucos.- _

_**-Foi então que eu entendi.-**_

_**-Humanos não vão as florestas reais.**__ Como eles tinham nos descoberto então? Claro,só podia ser aquele traidor...traidor! Mas ele era o líder depois de meu pai. Como eles não tinham visto que ele era um lobo? Humanos burros não sabem diferenciar uma ilusão do verdadeiro...tanto faz,ele vai morrer e vai ser agora!_

_BlackWolf POV off-_

-Sasuke...você consegue se levantar?

**-Um grande pássaro estava pousado ali,**ao lado do corpo inerte de um jovem lobo de belos pelos negros e ensangüentados. Uma águia diferente é claro,suas penas douradas brilhavam a luz da lua e seus olhos verdes estavam pousados sobre a figura do lobo,vários outros lobos observavam,temerosos. O jovem lobo deu uma rosnada e tentara se levantar mas apenas conseguia cair no chão até a águia colocar uma das asas sobre o corpo dele,num movimento quase humano.-

-Eu...estou bem...Te...ma...ri.

_BlackWolf POV-_

_**-E então,eu virei líder.-**_

_**-E claro,todo líder tem suas responsabilidades,**__o mundo é um lugar perigoso._

_Os duas-pernas dizem que está acabando,eu concordo. E dizem que no fim do mundo apenas os animais poderão chegar ao paraíso...tanto faz mas meu irmão nunca chegará lá. Eu não permitirei de modo algum.-_

_-Nós tivemos que aprender a conviver com os humanos,disfarçando-nos como eles,criando ilusões,parecendo com eles. É uma pena sujar nossas imagens assim mas pára escapar dos nobres e conseguir comida temos que faze-lo,a coisa está cada vez mais difícil.-_

_**-Até a lua já está vermelha.-**_

_BlackWolf POV off-_

_-Heeey Sasukeeeeee!!!_

_-Ah não..._

_-É o Naruto?_

_-Infelizmente é..._

_-Hey Sasuke,Kakashi!!!_

_-O que você quer,raposa idiota?_

_BlackWolf POV-_

_**-Meus deuses,como pode **__existir algum bicho tão babaca quanto a raposa que é o Naruto? Aliás,por que existe uma raposa amarela? Ele deve ter comido muita comida de duas pernas...Kakashi é outro,um lobo branco que se pensa no direito de mandar em mim por que era amigo do meu pai...pior que ainda tem aquele lobo velho que nem o Kakashi,por que infernos ele tem umas coisas riscadas de vermelho no rosto? E por que diabos o Jiraya,que é um lobo,toma conta do Naruto? Ta bom que ele é uma raposa órfã e eu com isso? Isso desonra os lobos..._

_-Odeio essa minha forma humana,tem muitas humanas pirralhas dando em cima de mim assim,eu não mereço isso. Eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer,como matar um certo alguém e..._

_BlackWolf POV off-_

**-Enquanto os três conversavam,**devidamente sentados e disfarçados em uma barraca de comida japonesa,em uma grande metrópole conhecida no passado como Nova York,agora isolada numa cúpula. Do lado de fora,o mundo acabava,tempestades de neve,tsunamis,tornados,furacões,terremotos,coisas do gênero assolavam o mundo todo. Apenas algumas cidades restavam assim como humanos...animais eram apenas contos de fadas,ledas,poucos restavam assim como árvores e vida natural.-

**-Os três estavam nos banquinhos,**Sasuke havia perdido o que restava de sua alcatéia a pouco temo,os lobos negros,também conhecidos por clã Uchiha deixara de existir,os lobos brancos igualmente,raposas,águias e todos os outros animais estavam morrendo,isso já era um sinal.-

Naruto:E então Uke-uke,o que você veio fazer aqui na cidade?

Kakashi:Sabe Naruto,ele pode comer você...

Sasuke:Eu não ponho porcarias na boca...

Naruto:É ele não põe e...HEY COMO ASSIM PORCARIA?!

**-Enquanto o homem de cabelos brancos **se divertia rindo das coisas que eram faladas entre os dois,o loiro que berrava com o outro rapaz alguém passou correndo atrás dele,alguém que ele não pôde deixar de notar.-

**-Era um garoto,**ele cambaleava e deixava um rastro de sangue. Sua camiseta preta estava rasgada no dorso e um corte profundo era visto,escorria muito sangue. Usava uma calça preta folgada,tênis normais,usava um gorro preto que ocultava os cabelos castanhos,tinha algumas marcas roxas na face e segurava alguma coisa na mão,parecia estar com pressa mas os ferimentos não colaboravam.-

Kakashi:Sasuke,não é o irmão daquela sua amiga?

Naruto:KANKUROU!!!

**-Naquele momento foram ouvidos latidos,**tiros e passos apressados. Naquelas cidades era comum se ver pessoas feridas e morrendo nas ruas mas apenas os animais disfarçados podiam ver através das ilusões dos outros e era esse o caso já que Kankurou era uma águia,irmão de Temari.-

**-As pessoas abriram passagem,**um homem,ele estava de jaleco e usava bandagens no rosto,tinha negros olhos cruéis,seus cabelos arrepiados e negros lhe davam uma impressão de ser demônio,usava uma roupa típica de laboratório mas tinha uma corrente em mãos,uma corrente e na ponta dela...era um cachorro,sem dúvidas por que seus latidos e rosnados não era compreensíveis para nenhum dos garotos,então era sem duvidas um simples cachorro. Mas era um cachorro MUITO grande,parecia um lobo mas era mais magro.mais esguio,talvez fosse uma fêmea. Tinha olhos castanhos e um pelo bastante negro e curto,usava uma coleira de couro negro,era de fato um cachorro bem cuidado,realmente bonito mas tinha uma expressão cruel de bicho bravo até que o homem o soltou.-

-Pega Haku!

**-Kankurou tinha virado para o lado,**para encarar Naruto ao mesmo tempo que o cachorro o atacou e talvez ele tivesse sido morto,recebera uma mordida no pescoço mas Kakashi fora mais rápido e dera um terrível chute no dorso do cão que foi lançado contra uma parede,o homem com a corrente encarou Kakashi por um tempo...-

-Você...

-Momochi Zabuza do centro Kiri de pesquisas,estou certo?Eu sou Hatake Kakashi e você não tem o direito de soltar um animal bravo desses pra cima de ninguém,vai contra os direitos humanos sabia?

-E quem você pensa que é ? Esse homem que protegeu é uma águia!

-Naruto,Sasuke,vocês ouviram? Este homem está delirando...meu caro senhor,sua fama de insano é grande por aqui e caso não saiba,animais selvagens foram extintos...

**-As pessoas em volta que tinha parado para **escutar riram de Zabuza,o homem furioso ordenou a volta do animal,que voltou com o rabo entre as pernas e mancando,ele saiu murmurando coisas como _"Maldito seja..."_ ou _"Ainda vai pagar..." _mas ele não deu atenção,voltou-se para o rapaz que estava agonizando,Kakashi ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kankurou,ele morreria como humano,como uma ilusão.-

-Sa...su...ke...

-O que?

-Cha-me...Sa...su..ke...

Kakashi:Sasuke venha aqui...

Kankurou:Sa-su-ke...

Saske:Kankurou,onde estão Temari e Gaara? Vocês não foram pegos foram? O que houve?!

Kakurou:Sssssh...tudo...que...está escrito,é verdade...as histórias...são verdadeiras...eles encontraram quase todos...resta a você...salvar...proteja meus irmãos...por favor...estão onde sempre estiveram...proteja isto com a sua vida e...salve...a todos.

**-Fitando Sasuke e entregando em suas mãos um pacote retangular,**ele expirou. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em um sorriso sincero,Kakashi e Naruto observavam detrás de Sasuke,as pessoas na rua passavam alheias ao que acontecia naquele momento.-

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Algumas quadras dali-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**-O homem frustrado andava de mal-humor,**com a mão na testa ele praguejava contra o homem de cabelos brancos,o pobre cachorro andava mancando com o rabo entre as pernas,atrás do homem.-

-Ah Haku...venha aqui...

**-O homem virou-se e se ajoelhou,**afagando o pescoço do cão foi então que percebeu. Seu dorso sangrava mas a marca não era de um chute e sim...uma mordida.-

-FUI ENGANADO! HAKU,PEGUE-O!!!

**-Soltou o cachorro,**pegando do coldre que estava preso a sua cintura uma pistola calibre 38,os dois saíram correndo quase que em sincronia mas chegando a algumas quadras dali apenas podiam ver o chão sujo de sangue,Zabuza atirou naquela mancha...seu cão não conseguia sentir mais o cheiro deles...e olhe,apenas uns poucos minutos haviam se passado.-

-Hatake Kakashi...claro! O filhote de Hatake Sakumo,o Canino Branco,você ouviu isso Haku?

-Auf...

-Vamos pega-los! Fareje o sangue,eles levaram o corpo...

**-E foi um chute certo,**em poucos momentos Sasuke,Naruto e kakashi corriam pelos entremeios de uma construção inacabada,pelas vigas de aço oxidado com o tempo,aquele enorme cão de caça se os pegasse provavelmente os mataria. Uns cem metros aproximadamente a frente,estava uma das rachaduras da cúpula,aquela era a parte pobre da cidade,aliás,não havia parte rica em lugar algum exceto onde a nobreza morava...mas essa história é para outra hora.-

-Sasuke!!!

**-Kakashi chamava pelo garoto,**em seus braços a águia inerte,bela águia marrom e branca _(águia americana) _mas já estava morta. De verdade Kakashi era um grande e enorme lobo,branco,semi-prateado,era grande,um metro e setenta de altura quase,dois metros e vinte se estivesse de pé. Seus dentes cruéis fechavam-se quase que com um cuidado sobre-humano sobre a águia inerte,como se fosse uma porcelana preciosa. Seus olhos eram diferentes,um deles,negro,parecia não ter pupila o outro,vermelho e por cima desse olho e em sua face,uma longa cicatriz mas aquilo apenas alguém com mente forte ou um animal poderia ver por que qualquer um veria um belo e jovem rapaz,segurando um pássaro morto,de calça,sandália e camiseta azuis escuras,com uma bandana caindo na cara e cabelos branco-arrepiados,correndo por vigas fugindo de um cachorro bravo.-

-O que foi?!

-Você viu o Naruto???!!!

-Droga...Não! Vou procurar!

**-Sasuke era outro,**lobo grande,pouco mais jovem que Kakashi. Um e sessenta de altura,garras poderosas,pernas longas,musculoso,esguio. Pelos lisos,curtos e negros,olhos vermelhos,suas presas afiadas seguravam com força o pequeno pacote retangular que lhe havia sido entregue,ele mudara seu rumo dentre as vigas para farejar a raposa.-

"_Ótimo Naruto,se mate e mate a mim junto..."_

**-Foi o que ele pensou,**ao ver a pequena raposa dourada de nove caudas e cinqüenta centímetros de altura acuada em um canto,com aquele enorme e magricela cachorro prestes a devora-lo numa bocada só. Sasuke ia jogar-se contra o cachorro mas um disparo fora mais rápido,acertando-o na perna direita dianteira. Ele viu seu mundo turvar-se,aquele cachorro enorme andou até ele mas sua expressão era...zombeteira?-

-E então lobo negro?

_BlackWolf POV-_

_**-Lobo negro...**_

_**-Então é assim que vai acabar? **__Não eu não posso terminar assim...eu vou me levantar e vou viver e minha existência só vai ter fim quando eu mata-lo...não há sentido na minha vida exceto tirar a vida dele e...Naruto não! Não Naruto não faça isso ele vai te matar! Maldita raposa...agora vou ter que me jogar daqui de cima para pega-lo,será que está vivo..?_

_BlackWolf POV off-_

**-A pequena raposa **tinha salvado a vida de Sasuke. Quando Zabuza atirara contra ele,Haku provavelmente mataria-o se Naruto não tivesse mordida a perna do cão,Zabuza tinha sido surpreendido por um pulo de Kakashi mas Naruto tinha sido jogado por entre as pilastras. Sasuke com muita dificuldade se levantara e se jogara para pega-lo,se ele tivesse caído com certeza estaria morto.-

**-O lobo negro pulara,**caindo alguns metros para baixo ele caíra de pé como sempre e caído alguns metros a frente,quase desmontado estava Naruto,a pequena raposa dourada estava inconsciente e uma poça de sangue o rodeava,vozes de Zabuza ordenando a Haku para acha-los era ouvidas e Sasuke se aproximou devagar do pequeno amigo estendido.-

-Por favor...

-O...que...foi...bestão...?

**-A voz dele soava entrecortada,**a dor podia ser ouvida mas ele não estava nem perto da morte e a única coisa que o Lobo fez foi agarra-lo junto ao pacote que em momento algum havia saído de sua boca. Teria que correr e ia sentir dor mas não mais do que Naruto sentia...segurava-o na boca e sentia o gosto do sangue dele,estava quente.-

-Lobo negro,aqui!

_BlackWolf POV-_

_-Mas não pode ser!_

_**-O que ela está fazendo aqui?! **__Me encarando está aquele maldito...cachorro,é o que ele é! Kiba é um lobo marrom,ele foi adestrado como eu o odeio...mas ele achou um caminho e na posição em que estou agora não posso reclamar...Kakashi está bem atrás de mim e aquele cachorro,Haku está quase nos alcançando,passamos por cima dos prédios...como são insignificantes os humanos...tem um buraco na cúpula,uma consturção que caiu e lá fora está nevando. Minha perna está doendo mas a vida do Naruto e a que Kankurou deu não vão ser em vão. Vou precisar pular,Kakashi e Kiba foram na frente,não consigo ver eles lá fora,está escuro,força...Zabuza e Haku estão no meu calcanhar,eu vou conseguir!-_

"_Respira..."_

"_Força..."_

"_Um..."_

"_Dois..."_

"_Três..."_

"_Já!"_

_**-Pulei,**__sabe quando eu disse que talvez pudesse voar? Pois é,estava enganado...eu não podia. Senti aquela corrente se fechar sobre o meu pescoço...eles podiam me pegar mas nunca daria a vida 'deles' em vão,tive que atirar o corpo de Naruto e o embrulho para Kakashi,Kiba iria pular para me salvar,que idiota.-_

_-NÃO!!! ELES ESTÃO NO NORTE,NAS FLORESTAS!!! VÃO!!!_

_-Mas Sasuke..!_

_-VÃO!!! _

_**-Com aquele olhar decepcionado,**__Kakashi deu as costas,junto com Kiba que carregava Naruto pingando sangue,eu estava no chão. Tinha rosnado a eles e assim Zabuza não me entendera e então eles estariam a salvo. Mas você pensa que eu me entregaria tão fácil assim? Não importa a dor,não importa nada mas eu não vou me entregar. A não ser é claro que ele atire novamente em mim e me coloque uma focinheira...-_

_BlackWolf POV off-_

**Continua...**

_**Aiuhiuehiuehiue que lixo 8D**_

_**Vou apanhar n**__**é?**_

_**Pois é mas não,eu não me comprometo com essa fic pq até imagino que vão odiar.**_

_**Essa cruza de Spirit com Wolf's rain sei lá mais o que...**_

_**Me ajudem a escolher os casais? i.i**_

_**Isso é,se alguém ler XD**_

_**É,eu tenho duas fics pra terminar e ainda apareço com essa...-apanha-**_

_**Kizus**_

_**Danone**_


End file.
